


Quiet moments

by DemLunzel



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Gift for fren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemLunzel/pseuds/DemLunzel
Summary: When Demencia feels uneasy, Black Hat takes it upon himself to turn the tables and annoy her instead
Relationships: Black Hat/Demencia (Villainous)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Quiet moments

“A *pleasure* working with you~” Black Hat’s gravelly voice purred out, the contract he held disappeared in green flames  
“Now...get. Out.”

The villain gulped and quickly made their way out, nearly tripping as they didn’t dare look back

“Idiots” Black Hat grunted

Demencia watched as they left, not exactly deterred. She was used to seeing this every time they had a customer

“Is there anything else that needs to be done, sir?” Flug asked with hesitation

The eldritch turned his back to them, gazing out his red tinted window.  
“No. Now leave. All of you.”

Dem simply turned and left without another word, looking a bit tired from everything  
She snuck into the manor’s tv room, jumping atop a few pillows and blankets

“The bloody hell are you doing?”

She squeaked, jumping up into the air, “HATTI!” Demencia quickly recomposed herself, “Uh. I’m...resting up for the next kill!”

Black Hat rose a brow in complete disbelief, “And *this* is how you prepare?”

“Uhhhhh....” She smiled sheepishly

The eldritch growled, “Get back to wOR-“

“Yeah yeah I know...” Demencia spoke quietly, “I’ll go back down to my cell....”

Black Hat blinked a few times, expecting everything but that response.  
He watched as she stood, ready to leave but paused when he saw her eyes

Had she been crying?

The eldritch quietly groaned to himself, “Demencia. Get back here this instant”

Dem paused, turning around with a gaze of utter confusion  
“Dude make up your mind”

“I have. Here. Now”

Demencia furrowed her brows and went up to him, “I...uh-“

“Sit” Black Hat ordered, soon joining her much to her shock

“Okay what’s the catch?” Dem narrowed her eyes in suspicion

Black Hat growled, “The catch is you tell no one about this or I’ll rip your heart out”

“Gee thanks. I feel so safe” She huffed sarcastically

The eldritch fell silent suddenly, glancing over to her. She had never been like this before.  
He honestly didn’t know what he was doing when he gently took her hand and placed a kiss on the back of it  
“Do you feel safe now?”

“....u-uh-“ Demencia blinked a few times, mouth opening and closing like a broken machine  
Her body trembled and she was a bit reluctant but nonetheless she found herself moving closer to him, “Must be a dream for once...” She mumbled to herself

Black Hat knew what she meant. The memory erasure plus the experimentation really did a number on her mind. So it was obvious she’d have night terrors the majority of the time  
But so long as no one else knew and thought it was a dream....  
“Yes. It seems so.”

Dem suddenly wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him close in a tight hug  
“Do you think I’ll ever be content? With Flug, 505, and....you?”

“I’ll...” Black Hat lifted up her head, thumb and forefinger on her chin, “I’ll make sure of it”

Her expression softened and she gave him a quick kiss without thinking

The eldritch froze

“Pft, you okay there oh lord of evil?” Dem snickered

“I’m perfectly fine!” He harrumphed and crossed his arms

“Bold words coming from the guy that’s blushing” Demencia stuck out her tongue playfully

Black Hat only grinned, “Bold words coming from a girl who’s head over heels for me~”

Dem puffed out her cheeks for a second and then pouted

There’s that spark

The eldritch gave her a long kiss, forming his wings to keep her close

Demencia squeaked a little in shock, but didn’t protest as she slowly began to nuzzle him  
“This is a stupid dream...” She laughed to herself

“As you are mine” Black Hat spoke, just barely audible, “Emphasis on ‘stupid’”

“HEY!”

The eldritch laughed, a wide grin on his face

They remained that way, simply enjoying one another’s embrace

Neither noticed that his heart began to beat again that day


End file.
